


The Mind Palace Question of Milk

by Mycroffed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also screw you titles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I found this today, I suppose, Just a drabble, M/M, because I'm an idiot about these sort of things, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John went to a convention and returns, only to find Sherlock demanding milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind Palace Question of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy drabble I wrote for my tumblr account. I hope you like it!  
> Thanks for reading, kudo'ing and commenting.

John was exhausted when he came home from the medical convention he had spent the last three days at. He was glad to be home, to be back with Sherlock in 221B Baker Street. He walked in, put his bag down next to the door and walked over to Sherlock, who was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed.

John smiled fondly at him before he sat down and sighed softly. He relaxed in his chair and closed his eyes, prepared to drift off to sleep, but the moment he almost fell asleep, Sherlock’s voice interrupted him.

“John, did you get the milk? We ran out again.”

As John opened one eye to look at Sherlock, he groaned. “When did you ask me that? Because I wasn’t here for the last three days, remember?” 

Sherlock didn’t reply as he thought about it. “Two days? Or an hour?”

It was pretty obvious that he had totally no idea that John was gone. “Sherlock…” He said fondly as he moved over to Sherlock’s chair and pulled the man in a kiss. “You didn’t even miss the kisses?”

“But you were here.” Sherlock protested.

“No I wa– Sherlock, did you spent those three days in your mind palace?” After a couple of seconds, when the detective didn’t reply, he asked a second question. “Do I have a place in your mind palace?”

Sherlock looked in disbelief at John. “Of course you do!” He pulled the man closer to him. “Why wouldn’t you? We’re married, John.”

John frowned and looked at the detective. “No we’re not.”

“Yes we are. I am married to my work and you’ve become part of it.” He smiled sweetly.

John couldn’t help but melt into the man’s arms and kiss him deeply. “Then yes, we are married.”


End file.
